Untittled Life
by Aoi-Rara
Summary: masa lalu heechul benar-benar suram,ia berubah menjadi anak yang preman. bagaimanakah saat ia pindah ke sekolah yang elit itu? tempat adik tak-sedarah nya dan cowok itu.. Gender-switch. Girl!Heechul. HanChul sedikit SiChul and another pairing. Chap 1


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Heechul dan semua member SuJu diciptakan Tuhan. Tpi Heechul secara sepihak milik author *di bunuh petals*

Karya Aoi-Rara

Rate T

Genre: Comedy, Romance

WARNING: typo(s), OOC, hal-hal gaje, gender-change.

Character:

Girls:

Kim Heechul (16 y.o)

Park Leeteuk (17 y.o)

Lee Sungmin (16 y.o)

Lee Eunhyuk (16 y.o)

Kim Ryeowook (16 y.o)

Kim Kibum (17 y.o)

Boys:

Hankyung (Hangeng) (16 y.o)

Park Kangin (16 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (16 y.o)

Lee Donghae (16 y.o)

Park Yesung (17 y.o)

Choi Siwon (16 y.o)

Shin Shindong (17 y.o)

oOo Enjoy Reading oOo

~(^[]^~) (~^[]^)~

* * *

><p>"BRAKK!"<p>

Suara pintu yg ditutup dengan kasar. Seorang yeoja(wanita) berkulit putih susu duduk di kasurny sambil menekukkan bibir indahnya ke bawah.

"Dasar nenek sihir tua sialan! Seenaknya saja mengatur hidupku!"

Geram yeoja itu sambil meninju-ninju bantal dengan lengan rampingnya. Wajah cantiknya berkerut-kerut karna ia menekukkan alis dan bibirnya.

"Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan jadi bonekamu! Seenaknya saja memindahkan aku ke sekolah lain!"

Yeoja itu mulai mengingat lagi kejadian tadi.

* * *

><p>~<em>FLASHBACK~<em>

"YA! KIM HEECHUL!"

Teriak seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian mahal dan berkosmetik tebal.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Berisik"

Jawab yeoja bernama Kim Heechul itu.

"KAU..! Kenapa selalu membuat malu saja sih? Masalah apalagi kali ini! Sudah berapa kali aku harus menanggung malu karna pebuatanmu?"

Yeoja yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Kim Heechul itu berkata dengan geram.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menanggung malu. Aku hanya memukuli anak-anak yang menggangguku. Apa membela diri itu salah?"

Jawab Heechul dengan muka datar.

"Ap—haahhhh…. Sudahlah, aku capek beradu mulut denganmu setiap hari. Apa sih maumu sebenarnya? Mulai besok, kamu akan satu sekolah dengan adikmu!" kata yeoja itu ketus "TIDAK ADA MEMBANTAH!" lanjut yeoja itu berteriak saat Heechul mau membuka mulutnya untuk menolak.

Yeoja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang berdiri diam tak bergerak.

"Sial!" umpat Heechul pelan.

Ia langsung naik ke kamarnya dengan kaki yang di hentakkan.

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

><p><em>~Heechul POV~<em>

Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah dengan cowok sialan satu itu? Apanya yang adik! Aku dan dia kan tidak satu darah! MENYEBALKAN! AKU MAU TINGGAL SENDIRIAN!

~_End Of Heechul POV~_

Heechul membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalunya. Tangannya langsung mencengkram seprai kasur. Ia sangat benci masa lalunya.

_~FLASHBACK~_

Heechul memandang kosong orangtuanya yang kini saling melemparkan triakan. Tak biasanya orangtuanya bertengkar hebat seperti itu.

"PRANG!"

Bunyi nyaring menyakitkan telinga itu terdengar. Ibunya mulai mlemparkan piring-piring dan gelas kaca. Ayahnya yang marah tiba-tiba memukul keras ibunya. Mata Heechul langsung membulat, badannya bergetar.

"Apa.. yang.. terjadi…"

Gumamnnya tak jelas. Pikirannya kini kosong. Padahal, kemarin mereka baru saja jalan-jalan di mall bersama. Tertawa bersama, bercanda. Tiba-tiba semua berubah drastis.

Dari Heechul lahir, sampai sekarang, kelas 4 SD, ia tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar perkelahian antara orang tuanya. Padahal mereka selalu kompak, harmonis, akrab. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya yang memerah. Ia menangis kencang. Ayah dan Ibunya seketika melihatnya. Ibunya menghampirinya dengan wajah marah. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat tinggi.

"PLAK!"

Suara pukulan itu terdengar sangat keras. Pipi Heechul memerah, ujung biirnya berdarah karena pukulan itu. Ia kaget dan menatap Ibunya.

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM? BERISIK SEKALI! INI SEMUA TERJADI KARNA KAU! ANAK SIAL!"

Teriak Ibunya penuh amarah dan kebencian. Heechul hanya bisa menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Ia terduduk di lantai keras dan dingin itu.

Ibunya hanya menatapnya sekilas dan langsung pergi ke luar rumah. Ayahnya kini menghampirinya.

"Anak pembawa sial"

Kata ayahnya dingin dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya terdiam. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Hatinya seperti kaca yang dipecahkan dengan dibanting keras. Ia hanya duduk di sana tak bergerak. Matanya menatap kosong ruangan yang berantakan itu. Ia mulai berdiri, berjalan ke kamarnya seperti zombie. Ia menangis seharian di kamarnya sampai ia tertidur pulas.

Esoknya, ia terbangun. Ia berharap kalau semua kejadian yang dialaminya itu hanyalah mimpinya. Heechul berjalan keluar kamarnya. Rumah sepi, tak ada suara. Kosong dan hampa. Heechul turun ke dapur. Terlihat ruangan itu berserakan seperti yang ia lihat kemarin. Ia tersenyum lirih.

"buka mimpi."

Katanya pelan. Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu dibuka. Sosok wanita masuk ke dalam. Jalannya sempoyongan. Tercium bau alcohol dari jauh. Ibunya mabuk,. Ibunya berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di kursi. Ia menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tidak waras. Kemudian tiba-tiba tertawadan seketika berubah lagi menjadi tatapan marah.

"Kau… anak pembawa sial!"

Tunjuk Ibunya kepada Heechul.

"Gara-gara kau, perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut! Sejak kau lahir perusahaan mulai bangkrut! Tapi kami masih bisa menoleransi! Tapi kemarin! Tiba-tiba saja perusahaan ayahmu dirampok! Semua kerja sama dibatalkan! Dan lagi! Perusahaan ayahmu ditipu!"

Ibunya melanjutkan dengan cepat dan tidak jelas. Tetapi Heechul mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Kini ia merasa terkutuk.

"BRAK!"

Suara pintu di banting pun terdengar tiba-tiba. Ayahnya masuk dengan membawa seorang wanita muda cantik. Ayahnya berjalan mendekati Ibu.

"Kita cerai, semua berkas sudah di atur. Kau tinggal menandatangani surat ini. Bawa anak sial ini bersamamu. Aku akan menikah lagi dengan wanita ini. Aku tau kalau kau juga berselingkuh selama ini. Jadi lebih baik kau hidup dengan dia dan bawa anak ini bersamamu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

Ayahnya menyerahkan surat tebal kehadapan ibunya. Ibunya hanya memandang ayahnya dan kemudian mengambil kertas itu.

"Aku juga mau cerai, tetapi aku tidak mau membawa anak ini. Kirim saja dia ke panti asuhan. Mana pena?"

Kata ibunya yang sepertinya mulai sadar. Ayahnya menyerahkan pena. Dan kemudian berbicara.

"Kalau mau memasukkannya ke dalam panti asuhan, kau saja yang urus. Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya."

Kemudian Ibunya memberikan surat itu. Ayahnya segera mengambilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini bersama wanita tadi.

Ibunya menatap Heechul. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Berarti aku harus mengurusmu ya… sungguh sial."

Ibunya berjalan kea rah kamar. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Dan berbalik menatap Heechul.

"Bersihkan dapur itu."

Kata ibunya singkat dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya. Heechul hanya menurut dan mulai membersihkan dapur.

Kehidupannya sangat tidak ada arti semenjak saat itu. Ia menghabiskan masa sekolahnya dengan membolos dan mencari masalah. Ia ingin merepotkan Ibunya. Heechul melampiskan semua kekesalannya di sekolah dengan cara mencari masalah. Ibunya hanya bisa memukulnya, memarahinya dan menghukumnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Kehidupan seperti itu berlanjut sampai ia SMP kelas 3.

Ibunya tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke restoran. Pertama ia menolak, tetapi Ibunya memaksa. Ia akhirnya menurut dan ikut pergi.

Heechul terdiam di depan restoran yang kelihatannya sangat mahal itu. Ia ditarik oleh Ibunya masuk. Ia merasa tidak nyaman sekali. Apalagi pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang ini sangat mengganggunya. Ia memakai gaun tanpa lengan warna hitam dengan hiasan pita dan tali manik-manik, rambutnya di koncet setengah dan membiarkan beberapa indahnya tergerai bebas. Dan lagi ia memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat kakinya sakit. Ibunya terus menariknya sampai ke depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'VIP' di atanya. Ibunya langsung merpikan diri sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu.

"ehm.. Annyeonghaseyo…"

Sapa ibunya lembut yang membuat Heechul merinding. Di dalam ruangan itu ada 2 orang laki-laki. Satunya laki-laki dengan umur sekitar 40 tahunan yang menggunakan jas mahal sambil tersenyum raham, dan satu lagi cowok yang sepertinya seumur dengannya. Heechul sempat kagum melihat wajah cowok itu. Wajahnya tampan dengan garis wajah sempurna. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah yang entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

"oh, kau sudah datang Yumi-ssi"

Kata lelaki tua itu ramah. Ibuku tersenyum lembut dan langsung menarik tanganku untuk duduk. Heechul seperti mau muntah melihat akting Ibunya itu.

"Inikah anak perempuanmu Yumi-ssi? Sangat cantik! Mirip sepertimu!"

Kata laki-laki itu tadi. Heechul langsung mengerutkan mukanya tidak suka karena dibilang mirip Ibunya.

"Ah, nee. Namanya Kim Heechul. Ayo Heechul perkenalkan dirimu."

Kata Ibunya lembut dengan senyumnya. Heechul hanya menatap malas. Tiba-tiba ibunya menendang kakinya dari bawah.

"AWWW!"

Teriak Heechul kesakitan. Ibunya menatapnya sambil tersenyum seperti member isyarat.

"Ada apa Heechul-ssi?"

Tanya lelaki muda tampan itu.

"A- Ah tidak! Hanya saja sepertinya ak digigit sesuatu."

Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Digigit?"

Tanya namja itu lagi dengan muka heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Namaku Kim Heechul umur 15 tahun. Saat ini sudah mau lulus SMP."

Katanya dengan acting sempurna. Ibunya tersenyum puas.

"ah ya, perkenalkan juga anakku ini."

Namja tua itu tersenyum dan menuruh namja tampan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Choi Siwon. Umurku juga 15 tahu dan sudah mau lulus SMP. Mohon bantuannya."

Katanya tersenyum ramah.

'Mohon bantuan apanya!' Pikir Heechul kesal campur heran.

"Heechul-ssi, kau tau kenapa kita disini?"

Tanya namja tua itu. Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tau. Heechul, Ibu akan menikah lagi dengan ahjussi ini. Mulai besok kita akan tinggal di rumah jiwoon-ssi."

Heechul langsung melotot kaget.

"aku permisi ke toilet sebentar. Ibu bisa temani aku?"

Kata Heechul menarik ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum ke namja itu sebelm pergi. Saat keluar dari ruangan itu, Heechul langsung melepaskan tangan ibunya.

"Apa maksudmu menikah lagi dengan ahjussi itu dan tinggal di rumahnya BESOK!"

Tanya Heechul langsung ke intinya.

"Dia itu kaya! Pemilik Hyundai Departmen Store! Dan lagi dia baik dan mau menerimaku dan…KAU!"

Kata Ibunya sambil menekankan kata-kata 'kau'. Heechul memutar bolamatanya.

"dasar tante matre!"

Kata Heechul sambil pergi ke luar.

"HEI! Mau ke mana kau?"

Teriak Ibunya kesal.

"Cari udara segar. Disini BAU!"

Kata Heechul setengah berlari. Terdengar suara Ibunya yang meneriaki namanya dari belakang. Tetapi Heechul tidak peduli. Sebenarnya kakinya sakit berlari sambil memakai sepatu hak begini. Ia yakin kakinya luka. Tapi ia cuek bebek saja.

Ibu Heechul kembali masuk ke ruang makan itu.

"Ah, maaf. Heechul mau mencari udara segar."

Ibunya tersenyum palsu lagi.

"ah, biar aku yang menemaninya."

Kata Siwon sambil berjalan keluar.

"Tolong ya Siwon-ah"

Jawab Ibu Heechul.

Siwon berjalan keluar rumah makan itu. Ia melihat sosok yeoja manis sedang duduk di bangku luar. Ia langsung mendekati dan menyapa sambil tersenyum

"Heechul-ssi"

Kata Siwon pelan. Heechul kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Heechul kesal karna ketenangannya di ganggu.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Heechul-ssi?"

Tanya Siwon ramah sambil duduk di kursi itu.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana. Jangan sok akrab! Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu dan ayahmu itu sebagai keluargaku!"

Kata Heechul dengan ketus.

Siwon hanya menatap Heechul. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya ya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak punya keluarga! Dan lagi, tanggal dan bulan berapa kau lahir?"

Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

"15 Juli" (mian, author ganti tanggal lahirnya hehehe)

Kemudian Heechul tersenyum licik.

"masih lebih tua aku! Jadi kau harus memanggilku dengan sopan!"

Siwon terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YA! Apanya yang lucu! Tidak sopan!"

Heechul memarahinya dengan kesal.

"Ahahaha! Mian, Hee—maksudku noona. Ternyata kau seperti anak kecil."

Siwon melanjutkn tertawanya. Sedangkan Heechul makin geram.

"APA! Tidak sopan sekali kau!"

Heechul langsung maju mendekati Siwon dan tangannya mengepalkan tinju. Tetapi kakinya yang sakit membuat cara jalannya menjadi aneh. Siwon yang melihat cara jalan Heechul langsung menatapnya.

"Hee—Noona, kakimu kenapa?"

Tanya Swion langsung.

Heechul diam, kemudian langsung menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian ia menarik tangan Heechul. Heechul kaget dan nyaris jatuh. Siwon langsung melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Heechul. Dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Noona, kau kurus sekali."

Katanya sambil berlutut dan melepaskan sepatu Heechul. Heechul yang kaget bercampur malu langsung berusaha menendang Siwon.

"Jangan menghina yang lebih tua!"

Siwon langsung menggenggam pergelangan kaki Heechul dengan kuat agar tak bergerak.

"Noona, menurut sedikit. Ini demi kakimu."

Siwon mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya dan mengelap luka Heechul. Heechul menunduk karna tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Nah, selesai."

Kata Siwon setelah beberapa saat mengobati kaki Heechul.

"Ayo, kembali ke ruang makan. Makanan pasti sudah siap semua."

Siwon langsung saja melingkarkan lagi lengannya di pinggang Heechul dan membantunya berjalan. Kali ini Heechul tidak protes karna memang dia membutuhkan bantuan.

Stelah makan malam itu. Heechul dan Ibunya kembali ke rumah.

"Ya, apa-apaan sikapmu tadi d ruang makan. Tidak bicara, tidak senyum, dan hanya makan di sana! Tidak ada sopan santun! Hei! Dengar tidak?"

Ibunya mulai memarahinya. Heechul Cuma menatap jalanan yang gelap sambil memikirkan nasibnya di rumah baru asing itu.

_-SKIP TIME-_

Esoknya, ia di jemput dengan mobil mewah dan supir di tambah 2 pengawal berjas hitam. Di dalam mobil itu, Heechul sibuk mengamati isinya. Tak terasa, ia sudah sampai d rumah keluarga Choi. Rumahnya sangat mewah. Rumah bertingkat dengan cat putih susu dan pagar tinggi.

"Ada juga manusia yang tinggal di rumah khayalan begini."

Kata Heechul mengomentari rumah itu. Dan mulailah ia menjadi keluarga dari Choi.

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

><p>"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Heechul berteriak di bantalnya. Suaranya tak terdengan keras karna di rendam bantal itu. Tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk.

_Tok Tok_

"Heechul noona?"

Terdengar suara Siwon dari luar kamar.

"Mau apa kau?"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 SELESAI!<p>

Setalah lama gak bikin ff,

Akhirnya Rara balik lagi dengan ff Super Junior

Rara baru kali ini buat ff yang ada orang aslinya.

Biasanya dari anime doang huehehehe,

Gmn ff Rara?

Maaf kalo jelek, gk mutu, typo(s), alur ancur dll . T_T

banyak kata-kata yang tiba-tiba hilang pas di publish -.-

Rara bikin ini mpe malem! Ini masih awal doang,

Nti cerita aslinya baru deh bikin tambah semangat!

MUAHAAHAHAHAHA! *PLAK!

Ini pairingnya HanChul loh, buka SiChul

Cuma ada SiChul nya dikit hehehe 3

Review yaaa

Jangan lupa!

Reviewwww!

Biar Rara makin semangat!

Ditunggu komentar nya XD


End file.
